Nuestro amor clandestino
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: No importaba si solo pocas personas sabian sobre lo suyo, porque finalmente existia algo, solo que el que una persona tan importante como lo que su unica familia no lo supiera dolia en cierta forma. No le importaba si a ojos de los demas su relacion era clandestina, porque al estar ambos juntos nada importaba. Ya fuera por miedo o verguenza queria decirlo, cuanto antes mejor. NO AU
1. Chapter 1

Estoy de vuelta en esta categoria, sinceramente no crei volver tan pronto pero bueno me vuelven a ver por aqui.

Muchas gracias a _gabriela, Andie Junjou y Levy-chama_ ellas me inspiraron a seguir en esta categoria. Espero les guste mi trabajo creo sera un two-shot.

* * *

El viento sonaba contra la ventana, uno fresco, lleno de ensueño, con un clima templado perfecto para cualquiera, una cama lo suficientemente mullida como para estar recostado un buen rato, el reloj colgando de la pared marcando más de la media noche, aun así, a pesar de lo tarde en que se había adentrado la noche llenándolo todo de una oscuridad con miles de estrellas, tal y como lo sería cualquier sueño nocturno lleno de tranquilidad, el calor que el cuerpo junto a una persona lograba proporcionar.

Pero, el hombre recostado junto al joven a su lado, con sus mechones plateados cayendo sobre la almohada compartida, sus brazos postrados sobre la estrecha cintura, con las piernas enredadas, no conseguía dormir. Porque era ese tipo de noches donde las reflexiones golpean con fuerza tu cabeza, en donde no tienes nada que hacer más que pensar, en cualquier cosa, una tontería, un paisaje, una película, ideas para novelas, entre otras, sin embargo también hay veces en que tu cabeza es asaltada por las dudas de un hecho meramente importante. En este caso, aquel hecho no le dejaba dormir, su insomnio no era demasiado pero considerando en que el encuentro sucedió como a eso de las nueve, donde el pequeño castaño había caído dormido sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, entonces, si era una situación preocupante, sin embargo no era la primera vez, y tal vez tampoco fuera la única vez.

Porque esta situación ya se había repetido muchas veces antes, una de esas donde se perdía la noción del tiempo, perdido en pensamientos de contenido urgente por analizar, aun cuando su otra mano jugueteaba con los cabellos del castaño, el chico que ahora dormitaba no se imaginaba que él era el motivo de preocupación. No, no les estaba culpando por sus noches de insomnio, ya que, desde que el oji verde llego a su vida, sintió un tirón en el corazón, y una pequeña señal de "Este es el indicado" no le importaba el género, de hecho eso nunca fue su prioridad, considerando que con su primer enamoramiento nunca se sintió especialmente preocupado, sin embargo, la preocupación era un reflejo del miedo que llegaba a tener, aquel que se aferra a lo que tu mundo da como una prioridad. El aprecio y cariño que sentía por el castaño era inimaginable, la relación que llevaba un tiempo bastante prolongado aunque no tanto como él quisiera, apenas tres años, el chico castaño apenas y tenia dieciocho años cuando perdió su virginidad a manos del hombre oji amatista, en donde esos acercamientos eran tan inevitables casi como respirar, aunque creyeran que todo era miel sobre hojuelas, la verdad era otra, porque desde el momento en que sellaron sus labios, en que sus manos jugueteaban con cariño, o en el instante en que sus cuerpos se fundieron volviéndose uno, todo se volvió un secreto muy oculto. Tal vez no por parte del gran escritor de renombre, debido a que lo sabia él, lo sabia su editora a la cual estimaba demasiado, lo sabia su padre y hermano, que si bien ellos no estaban enterados por gusto, lo tenían presente porque Misaki era suyo, en cambio, el hermano mayor de Misaki junto a toda su familia vivían en la completa ignorancia sobre su relación.

No deseaban eso, si fuera por él, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, pero su amigo Takahiro era de un comportamiento extraño, podía ser muy amable pero si algo involucraba al castaño, que era su hermano menor, uno por el cual desde los dieciocho años era un punto de adoración para el pelinegro; era ahí, con todas esas razones cuando su mente le jugaba sucio, donde un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta lo más profundo de su ser, con un nombre conocido por todos, uno que cualquiera podría reconocer, el miedo. Porque era eso lo que sentía, miedo a que si confesaba su relación todo acabara, a que si le explicaba a su amigo alejarían a Misaki de su lado. No estaba seguro de sentir alguna preocupación especial hacia que las demás personas conocieran su relación junto al chico, a el no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero para la sociedad, eso estaba mal.

Eran prácticamente una aberración, el podría ser tachado de pedófilo si supieran a qué edad comenzó la relación, porque diez años de diferencia son cosas que difícilmente se pueden decir, porque era un escritor famoso entre el público femenino –y también masculino – pero eran esas las pocas razones por las que él no se preocupaba, no por él, sino por Misaki. Al gran escritor Akihiko le debatía el que su pequeño fuese dañado solo por ser homo sexual, o estar junto a un hombre como lo era él, sabía que dentro de sí, el oji verde se escondía esos miedos, temores, inseguridades, solo por pensar que eran caprichos por los cuales podría lastimar a alguien, siempre anteponiendo a los demás antes que a el mismo, y es por eso que le preocupaba su pequeño.

No dudaba que el castaño no lo amara, de hecho con los años se le ha hecho menos difícil demostrarlo, tampoco duda de que en el momento en que algo suceda su novio no estará ahí, porque si de algo no dudaba era de la relación junto a su castaño, esas eran las pocas cosas que nadie podría dudar, al menos nadie en su posición.

**-Usagi-san, ¿está todo bien?-** delante del peli plateado, un chico apenas y se pudo girar para mirar con ojos adormilados al hombre junto a él.

**-Si, Misaki vuelve a descansar-** le planto un casto beso en la frente.

**-Usagi-san, dime que es lo que ocurre, he notado que llevas durmiendo días sin dormir- **dijo el castaño más despierto, hablando de una manera seria lo que sobresalto al peli plata.

**-Es por ideas para mi trabajo-** dijo el peli plata con una sonrisa leve.

**-Usagi-san, tu sabes que no es así, confía en mí, y dime, ¿Qué ocurre?-** contrario a todo pronóstico tomo las pálidas mejillas del hombre y deposito un pequeño beso en los labios, apenas un roce.

**-Estaba pensando en nuestra relación, ¿aun quieres casarte conmigo?-** pregunto Akihiko sintiendo un leve temor.

**-Claro que si Usagi-san, es porque no lo sabe mi hermano, ¿cierto?-** dijo suspicazmente el castaño, mirando los amatistas del hombre.

**-No es por eso…solo estaba pensando lo que te dije.-**antes de poder continuar Misaki comenzó a hablar.

**-Estaba pensando en que la próxima semana que nii-chan viene de visita le diga sobre nuestra relación y compromiso-** dijo Misaki con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

**-¿Estás seguro de eso?-** tomo entre sus manos la cintura del chico pegándola mucho más a él.

**-¿Tu no lo estás?-** inquirió el joven, tratando de que su voz no se oyera insegura sin lograrlo del todo, lo que hizo al oji amatista refalar sus dudas para aclarar las del otro.

**-Claro que si Misaki-** se movió con lentitud quedando sobre el chico castaño, jugando con sus cabellos, besándose con cariño y parsimonia.

Con aquel simple toque, todas las dudas se disipaban. Dejando así solo un espacio de mutuo entendimiento, transmitiendo con delicadez cada uno de sus sentimientos, alejando las inseguridades que dentro de ellos sentían. Finalmente, esa noche después de muchas Usami Akihiko logro descansar, junto a su joven amante, con una sonrisa en sus labios, una que el castaño se permitió admirar, por que el sabia acerca de esas inseguridades, por algo eran pareja.

Porque así como Usagi, Misaki también se preocupaba, también tenía miedo sobre decirle a su hermano, no porque le avergonzara sino por las consecuencias que eso acarreaba, el también tenía demasiado miedo de llegar a perderlo. Entendía como aunque ellos se comprendieran, o el cómo sus cuerpos se juntaban como piezas de rompecabezas, nadie sería capaz de asimilar eso, porque las personas a su alrededor solo son capaces de ver lo que simplemente se desea ver, pero por ello también sabe que no importan los demás.

No le importa esconder su relación ante personas que no tienen ni la mas mínima importancia en ella, seria mentir si no aceptara que en algún momento él quería gritar lo que su relación significaba, también deseaba que todas las mujeres admiradoras de Usagi-san se enteraran de que el peli plata tenia dueño, y era nadie ni nada menos que el, Misaki Takahashi, un simple y ordinario muchacho que como universitario de malas calificación logro enamorarse y mejor aun enamorarlo. Por eso no importaba lo que les tuviera que pasar, esas nimiedades estaban demás, mientras ambos se amaran, mientras ambos confiaran su relación era aprobada.

Los besos de amor, los abrazos con cariño, incluso los más sencillos gestos, como era el cocinar un estofado sin ninguna pisca de pimiento, el leer –aunque con mucho esfuerzo – las novelas que el escritor solía hacer. O con decir un simple te amo pero no por eso sin significado, eran todos eso detalles, pequeños o grandes los que daban una razón insospechada, llena de verdades aunque ocultas existentes. ¿Qué más daba si solo ellos lo sabían?, su relación existía para complacer al otro, para cuidarse entre sí, volverse uno solo, demostrar lo mucho que podían amarse, por lo que aunque las demás personas estuvieran en contra, eso era lo menos importante, él sabía que si su conejo estaba preocupado era por el tipo de relación sostenida, desconocida por su hermano mayor, por lo que si el hablarlo con nii-chan libraba las dudas del escritor entonces lo hablarían, todo, cada una de las cosas, con un compromiso tan cerca como lo era el suyo, entonces no había nada de que temer, se tenían el uno al otro. Pero aun así, mientras nadie lo sepa, lo suyo era…

Un amor clandestino.

* * *

Aqui termina el primer capitulo, es un two-shot pero tampoco cuenten mucho con eso. A lo mejor pongo muchos mas capitulos. Dejen un review si les gusto y uno si no fue asi y en lo que puedo mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les agrade mucho. Tengo un pequeño problema, lo que pasa es que a quien me dio su comentario no puedo agradecerle como deberia puesto que fanfiction me marca como _Guest. _Pero bueno aun asi.

Le agradezco a _gabriela, Andie Junjou y Levy-chama_ ellas me inspiraron para seguir en esta categoria, donde escribire esta historia que en un comienzo era solo un one-shot.

* * *

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que el escritor no habia podido conciliar el sueño debido a esas inseguridades de las cuales el castaño se encargo de desaparecer, no solo con aquellas palabras sino también con lo que hizo. Puesto que a la mañana siguiente –o técnicamente horas más tarde – Misaki había llamado a su hermano rectificando la invitación que habían hecho a él, esposa e hijo a una cena para hablar sobre un tema importante. Ahí estaban ahora, arreglados a la espera de la única familia del menor, se veía nervioso, hasta cierto punto temeroso, con sigilo se coloco detrás del joven que no se percato del mayor hasta sentir unos cálidos besos siendo esparcidos por lo visible que la camisa lo permitía.

**-¿Qué ocurre Misaki? Te noto algo extraño-** le susurro con lentitud, tomando entre dientes el lóbulo de la oreja.

**-Tengo miedo…-** explico el castaño, tratando de acallar los jadeos que eran más que evidentes, junto al sonrojo.

Toda acción paro por parte del mayor, sin embargo no se movía de la posición en la que habían quedado, a veces olvidaba lo nervioso que podría ser Misaki afectándole también de alguna manera a él, con las manos en cada hombro del muchacho lo giro hasta tener frente a él aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con algo de nerviosismo.

**-¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿No piensas decirle a Takahiro?**- pregunto sin poder ocultar muy bien el tono hosco con lo que soltó aquello.

**-¿Eh?... ¿! Ehhhh?! ¡No! Me refiero a que tengo miedo, ¿y si nii-chan no se lo toma muy bien?-** dijo el castaño con un sonrojo, sintiendo temor tan solo de imaginarse una negativa por parte de Takahiro.

**-Solo es eso-** soltó el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo.

**-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Te dije que nadie te separaría de mi, incluso te amarrare a la cama si tu lo intentaras- **respondió con una sonrisa, abrazando el cuerpo frente a él.

**-Usagi-san, ¿no tienes miedo?-** le pregunto Misaki con un leve temblor en su labio, no quería separarse de Usagi aunque no lo fuese a decir en voz alta o le costara decirlo.

-**No, porque te tengo a Misaki conmigo-** respondió con simpleza depositando un suave beso en los labios contrarios, un roce tratando de transmitir lo que sentía en ese momento.

**-Misaki, Usagi-san, ¿están en casa?-** la voz por el intercomunicador les obligo a separarse, algo exaltados por haber sido interrumpidos en los besos. Con lentitud Usami acomodo la corbata que ni siquiera el noto cuando comenzaba a ser desarreglada, al ver que Misaki aun abrochaba los botones superiores de su camisa, decido el atender la puerta, encontrándose con su amigo vestido en un traje, con la esposa usando un vestido hermoso junto al pequeño también bien peinado y arreglado. La cena lo indicaba aunque la familia del hermano de Misaki no supiera muy bien a donde iba el asunto.

**-nii-chan, nee-chan, bienvenidos-** saludo Misaki con un sonrojo bastante notable, siendo fundido en un gran abrazo por Takahiro.

**-Misaki, ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves muy delgado ¿has comido bien? ¿Cómo te va en los estudios? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿tienes novia?...- **el mayor bombardeaba con pregunta tras pregunta el menor, mientras que incapaz de responder las parejas de los respectivos solo podían ver la escena enternecidos, sin embargo cuando Takahiro menciono la posible existencia de una novia, fulmino los nervios de Akihiko, haciéndolo sentir hasta cierto punto celoso de que alguna chica así existiera. Lo cual Misaki pareció notar pues con rapidez le indico a su hermano que no era así.

**-La cena a esta lista, vengan a sentarse-** señalo Misaki, entrando a la cocina, siendo esperado por toda su familia.

**-¿Cómo se porta Misaki? Usagi-san-** cordialmente sonrió Takahiro.

**-No causa ningún problema, además el se encarga de limpiar y cocinar-** le recordó el peli plata a su amigo. Segundo después Misaki entro con los platos de comida poniéndolos frente a cada persona.

La cena paso de manera amena, entre platicas, risas de cada una de las personas ahí presentes, el aire que se respiraba era como el de una verdadera familia, Usami sentía esa aura que era hasta cierto punto desconocida, Misaki aferraba su mano bajo la mesa ya que se sentó a su lado derecho, al contrario de Takahiro y Manami que exhibían sus manos por sobre la mesa, mostrando en su sincronía los anillos de casados. Sin embargo cuando la cena hubo acabado, un silencio extrañamente serio había surgido, anormal si se tomaba en cuenta el ruido que hasta hace unos segundos había estado presente.

-**nii-chan tengo algo que decirte- **dijo Misaki con la poca calma que podía reunir, sintiendo como la mano de Usagi se aferraba a la suya dándole ánimos a continuar.

**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Misaki?-** la seriedad en el ambiente ahora era palpable, se sentía mucho en estos cuatro adultos.

-**Tengo pareja-** soltó, ya que fue lo único que a su confundida y nerviosa mente acudió.

**-Te felicito pero, hay algo mas ¿o me equivoco?-** contraataco el pelinegro.

**-Si, bueno lo cierto es que mi pareja es hombre…-** antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano, una que sonaba más cordial de lo que esperaba.

**-¿Eso es todo?, no hay de qué preocuparse, con tal de que te haga feliz-** respondía con simpleza Takahiro, fue entonces que Misaki y Akihiko se miraron al parecer el oji azul no estaba entendiendo del todo a donde iba esto, por lo que tomando un nuevo suspiro reanudo Misaki la charla, Akihiko le ayudaría sin embargo Misaki le advirtió que él quería informarle.

**-Nii-chan, Usagi-san además de ser hombre, es diez años mayor que yo…-** espero la respuesta de su hermano, recibiendo una mirada seria **–Tu lo conoces muy bien, debes confiar en él, ¿verdad?-**

Misaki no se esperaba el que su hermano se levantara de golpe acercándose hasta un igualmente confundido peli plata que solo pudo recibir el puñetazo en la mejilla, ladeando la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. En el acto Manami detuvo a Takahiro el cual planeaba darle otro golpe a Usagi, mientras que Misaki revisaba al otro recibiendo que se encontraba bien, sin esfuerzo se levanto sentándose en la silla de la cual había sido tirado hasta hace unos instantes.

**-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Usagi!?-** la voz del peli negro estaba histérica.

**-Takahiro cálmate, no es nada malo-** respondió Akihiko tratando de alguna manera el nivelar lo que pasaba, escondiendo a su vez el nerviosismo propio.

**-¿Qué no es nada malo? Akihiko, es menor que tu por diez años, es prácticamente un niño…-**

**-Ya no soy un niño nii-chan, solo quería decírtelo, pero si no estás de acuerdo no me importa, yo lo amo y es lo único que me importa-** hablo de manera firme el castaño.

**-Takahiro, entiendo que Misaki es tu hermano menor, tu preocupación y familia, pero también para mí es muy especial, tu eres mi amigo desde hace tiempo, sin embargo si estas en contra de nuestra relación tanto Misaki como yo nos iremos.-** respondió ahora Akihiko mas serio esperando hacer entrar en razón a Takahiro.

**-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Akihiko?- **cuestiono el pelinegro aun enojado pero más calmado.

**-Es algo que decidimos, entre ambos, no permitiré que me apartes de mi prometido-** dijo para luego ponerse algo nervioso.

**-¿Prometido? ¡¿Incluso se van a casar?! ¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?- **

**- Misaki pensó mucho el decírtelo, no queríamos que tuvieras esta reacción-** le dijo de manera recriminatoria el peli plata.

**-¿reacción? ¿Qué esperabas? Que lo aceptara como si nada-** pregunto irónico el oji azul.

**-Eso esperaba, pero nii-chan decide, ¿nos aceptas? O ¿nos pierdes?-** le pregunto Misaki con cierto tono enojado, a la vez que trataba de sonar esperanzado.

**-…Misaki empaca tus cosas-** respondió con algo de molestia en la voz, siendo firme en su decisión.

**-Lo lamento nii-chan ya no soy un niño, y si no piensas aceptar nuestra relación, esto es un adiós- **Misaki estaba seguro de su relación.

**-¿Misaki?-** pregunto Takahiro.

-**Lo siento pero deben irse- **

Respondió el castaño empujando tan solo un poco el cuerpo de su hermano hacia la salida, se despidió de Manami que tenía a su sobrino en brazos y cerró la puerta para después deslizarse por ella hasta tocar el suelo de madera, abrazando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo, las lagrimas no se hicieron del rogar cayendo una por una. De verdad lamentaba haber tenido que tomar esa decisión, peor aún el ejecutarla, sin embargo no planeaba abandonar a Akihiko, no lo pensó antes no lo pensaría ahora, simplemente se dejo acurrucar por los brazos que le reconfortaban sintiendo la calidez que se había vuelto vital, las grandes manos jugando con algunos de sus cabellos castaños, los besos esparcidos en su frente, de manera delicada, sin una doble intención.

**-Todo estará bien Misaki, Takahiro no lo dijo en serio, debe aceptarlo de a poco recuerda eres su hermano menor, y le es algo difícil entenderlo con tanta rapidez-** el también se encontraba mal, pero por evidencia era que Misaki debía sentirse aun mas.

Misaki en ese momento simplemente no hablaba, su voz se encontraba lo suficientemente quebrada como para hacerlo, quedo dormido en los brazos que le recibieron gustosos.

Al día siguiente, Akihiko y Misaki fueron de viaje, de alguna manera esperaban que Takahiro lo entendiera, pero para ello debían estar lejos, aunque solo fuera por un día, la idea era que Misaki se relajara, que se olvidara de lo que lo aquejaba, que mejor que la playa a la que Akihiko lo llevaba.

* * *

Ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo. Etto... mi correo es (NekoDany01) ya sabes despues el y gmail. Tengo que dartelo por aca pues repito en los reviews sigues apareciendome como Guest.

Que tengan un bonito dia y dejen un review si les ha gustado y uno si no fue asi


	3. Chapter 3

Hoola! Lamento haberme ausentado tanto pero finalmente volvi con el capitulo, tratare de actualizar el viernes o si no el fin de semana. Bueno pues como ya saben Takahiro le pego a Usagi, espero que entiendan el porque lo hizo con este capitulo.

Descuiden los prox. capitulos seran dedicados a la pareja que mas me gusta.

Muchas gracias_** , gabriela, Andie Junjou y Levi-chama.**_

Espero vean esto chicas y les guste el capitulo.

_·····················_

_Takahiro estaba realmente molesto, no encontraba el razonamiento en todo eso, pero no sabía en todo caso con quien se hallaba más molesto si con él, con su hermano y su amigo por escondérselo, o con su esposa por apoyarlos. Tal vez con todos se encontraba igual, estaba furioso, Misaki no debía esconderle algo tan importante como aquello, era su vida amorosa, si tal vez no tenía mucho derecho a estar pegado como una lapa a él, pero tampoco era para que hiciera algo como eso._

**_- Misaki pensó mucho el decírtelo, no queríamos que tuvieras esta reacción-_**

_Eso le había sonado de alguna manera hipócrita, ¿Qué esperaban? Que riera y aplaudiera felicitando a su hermano por su relación de la cual no estaba bien enterado ni siquiera lo sospecho. ¿Cómo podría pensarlo siquiera?_

**_-Esperaban que los comprendieras-_**

_Tal vez eso era lo que verdaderamente ellos esperaban, sin embargo no se sintió capaz para hacerlo. Se sintió traicionado, como si dos de las personas más importantes de su vida le hubiesen ocultado un gran secreto. Aunque era precisamente eso, ellos le habían ocultado una relación, donde ambos, personas de suma relevancia en su vida la conformaban volviendo el secreto mucho peor._

**_-¿Pero que es realmente lo que te molesta?- una voz le molestaba con insistencia._**

**_- ¿Solo fue el hecho de que se te oculto? O ¿Hay algo más?-_**_apenas se daba cuenta que aquella voz era su consciencia._

_Una que cuestionaba los motivos de su enojo, cambiándolos más a lo que el trata de imponerse, porque es mas el aceptarlo que el que sea verdad, su enojo no radicaba solamente en que Misaki su hermano menor le ocultara eso, ni tampoco lo era el que Usagi su amigo fuera la pareja, realmente eso no le importaba sino mas bien el hecho de que ambos lo fuesen._

_No creía posible el que su amigo encontrara una persona con la cual fuera a lo mínimo compatible, mucho menos que fuera su pequeña adoración, de todas las personas en el mundo no espero que fuera su hermano, de haber sabido que algo así pasaría nunca los hubiese presentado, no hubiese dejado que se mudara lejos, contrario a lo que están pensando no es porque Takahiro se encuentre enamorado de Akihiko, pero dentro de sí, le gustaría que el resultado o más bien el verdadero motivo fuese un tabú menos, marcado._

_Porque el sabia el dolor que podría causarle si se lo decía, o no, su clandestino amor era dirigido a su hermano menor, aquel castaño de buen corazón, sabia lo enfermizo que podía sonar eso para el resto de la sociedad, incluido él, porque sinceramente no esperaba que algo como eso fuese a suceder, el no quería enamorarse de su Misaki; aunque nunca fue SU Misaki e incluso ahora tenía por decirlo así dueño, aun así lo amaba, pero no creía que llegara a ese grado, por amor a Dios ese chico oji verde era su familia, la única que le quedaba._

**_-¿Qué dolía mas? ¿Aceptarlo o Negarlo?-_**

_Ese pensamiento sonaba lógico, aunque aun así no sabía lo que sería peor, lo que dolería mas, finalmente cuando se dio cuenta la negación representaba el decir "Es mi hermano, claro que lo amo" pero al pensarlo sentía un pinchazo y una sensación de vacío. Pero la aceptación se sentía tan bien como mal a lo que era la negación "Amo a mi hermano, pero también lo veo como otro chico" así fue como descubrió que el pinchazo y esa increíble sensación de vacío era gracias a saber que lo tienes tan cerca y consecuentemente no lo puedes ni tocar._

_Por eso reacciono tan mal al saberlo, después de todo no era sencillo dejar ir lo que más ama con otro hombre, mucho menos si estos eran tus hermanos –uno de ellos literalmente hablando- cuando se caso con Manami no es como que hubiese olvidado a Misaki._

_Sin embargo por eso lo había hecho, porque no quería seguir así, llevando su enamoramiento algo más posesivo y trastornado, solo que ese momento nunca llego, estaba seguro crecía con mucha más proporción, siendo hasta cierto punto insoportable. _

_Esa sonrisa nunca la había visto en Usagi, una tan verdadera no, los ojos de Misaki brillaron con intensidad, volviendo al mismo fulgor que murió el mismo instante en que sus padres lo hicieron, y que por más que él se esforzó en hacer volver, no lo consiguió. Y eso se volvió frustrante, realmente frustrante._

**_-¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Usagi!?-_**

_Conociendo mas sus sentimientos era más sencillo determinar entonces la razón de toda su cólera, en verdad le estaba reclamando, por lo que a su parecer, le estaba quitando por no decir que ya se lo había arrebatado a Misaki, al que alguna vez fue SU Misaki, aunque ese pequeño no sabía lo que verdaderamente significaba dejándose cegar solo por lo que él creía, eran hermanos, y lo sabían. Pero eso era lo peor de todo, que era verdad tanto el pelinegro como el castaño sabían que eran hermanos, y a ninguno de los dos le molestaba, se veían como hermanos el uno al otro, solo que Takahiro no se dio cuenta cuando eso cambio. Por eso el era motivo de su adoración, era la persona a la que nunca quería ver llorar ni sufrir, solo lo quería ver feliz…_

_Y como si una luz le hubiese abierto los ojos, lo siguiente que sintió fue culpa, por su extremado caso de ira olvido por completo como su hermano le platicaba de manera nerviosa, segura y feliz sobre su matrimonio, ¿Tan difícil le era aceptarlo? Si realmente lo amaba entonces debería dejarlo ser feliz, aunque le doliera eso más que nada en el mundo. Con esta decisión tomo su abrigo mientras avisaba que saldría, estaba decidido._

_·_

_·_

Las maletas estaban acomodadas a la espera de ser tomadas para luego ser introducidas al deportivo rojo del portador de ellas, Misaki las contemplaba con algo de apego como si realmente no quisiera hacer esto, y es que esa era una verdad, realmente no quería hacerlo, solo serian unos cuantos días, para relajarse u olvidar la realidad que estaban viviendo, pero es que realmente se le hacía bastante doloroso el saber que su hermano ni lo apoyaba y tal vez jamás lo haría, era como un golpe bajo a la imagen que el tenia del que él consideraba el mejor hermano del mundo, uno que siempre estaba dispuesto a estar junto a él, que no pensaba en el siquiera como una molestia.

_"__¿y si era eso? Tal vez había logrado ser una persona molesta para su hermano"_

**-Misaki ni siquiera pienses en eso-** le expreso el peli plata mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**-¿Por qué dices eso?-** le dijo con algo de nervios, a veces le sorprendía como podía ser tan invisible para su pareja.

**-Lo sé, tus ojos se ven opacos, no pienses en eso Misaki por favor- **con cuidado le dio un beso lento y cariñoso.

Porque Misaki lo sabía, incluso antes de darse por enterado de sus sentimientos, los besos que él le depositaban podían ser hambrientos o castos pero aun así movería su mundo a tal manera en que no pensara en nada mas, absorbiendo incluso el lugar en que se encontraban.

**-Hump-** una tercera voz se escucho interrumpiendo la muestra de cariño.

**-¿Takahiro/nii-chan?-** dijeron ambos, aunque solo Misaki se sonrojo efusivamente, Usagi opto por una posición sino agresiva solo defensiva poniendo a Misaki tras de sí.

**-No es necesario Usagi-san, lo comprendí y no quiero perderlos-** expreso aunque por muy dentro no quisiera hablar solo en plural, formando lo que al parecer de los otros era una sonrisa, fingida, pero lo era.

**-¿Es enserio nii-chan?-** hablo Misaki con sus ojitos brillando con ternura y alegría. Mientras que Takahiro solo asintió con lo que sería una leve sonrisa, esta vez sincera.

**-¡Muchas gracias!-** la felicidad de Misaki fue tanta que se tumbo contra los brazos del pelinegro que ahora lo abrazaban de cierta manera llamándose posesiva, pues sabía que al soltarlo le perdería.

**-Gracias Takahiro-** Akihiko no respondió tan efusivo como lo hizo Misaki.

**-Solo cuídalo bien-** soltó a Misaki, finalmente que con algo de vergüenza se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el oji amatista para abrazarlo.

Escucho como Misaki le hablaba sobre un pequeño viaje que harían antes de lo que empezarían por la boda, además de lo que antes seria su luna de miel, la sonrisa del chico no se le pasaba por alto, sin embargo realmente aun sentía ese vacío y creía ser mucho más grande, porque ahora debía entregar a su hermano, no importaba si lo amaba desde que se entero que tendría un hermano, era momento de dejarlo de ir, de dejar que fuera feliz, no importaba si debía dejar su felicidad de lado, asi como el amor que sostuvo por el pequeño desde que nació. TODO lo valía con tal de ver a Misaki feliz.

···················

Lo se no me maten, el capitulo fue algo -mucho- corto, pero no queria extender demasiado lo que Takahiro pensaba, ojala les haiga gustado el capitulo, si fue asi dejen un review.

Me despido y espero verlas la proxima semana.


End file.
